


Live Fast Die Beautiful

by team_mcmahon86



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 03:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_mcmahon86/pseuds/team_mcmahon86
Summary: Jaycee thought she was going to live and die in Ohio. Until the day her dad showed up and took her to Stamford. Then things started to change





	1. Chapter 1

Hard Knock Life

Word count 697

Cincinnati Ohio 2000

One shot prequel to Live Fast Die Beautiful which has nothing to do with One for The Money, that is a what if au story that has bugged me for months. This is her first story. I only own Jaycee and Rosie and any other girls that are mentioned in this story.

Rated T for language.

Jaycee Grayson followed her mentor from Baby Doll strip club into a party that was already rocking.

She frowned and tugged on Rosie's hand, "Rose." She whined. She didn't want to be there but she had nowhere else to go. Her mother's pimp had made advances on her and when she shut him down he threw her out of the apartment her mother could barely afford. With no home and no hope she turned to Rosie who took her under her wing and got her hired with at her uncle's gentleman's club.

"Don't whine baby girl." She said stopping her stride and looking at her, "you need friends."

Jaycee's blue eyes looked over her shoulder at the party then back at her,"fine. Fine. Just don't lose me in the crowd." She caved.

"Good girl." Rosie smiled smoothing Jaycee's blonde curls over her shoulders then she pinched her cheeks to get some color into them.

She slapped her hands away from her cheeks smiling, "Stop Ro, I am fine." And for the first time since she had started working Baby Doll Club she felt it. She felt like something was finally going right in her life.

Rosie pulled her into the house and grabbed a red solo cup that was filled to the brim with amber colored beer. She past it to Jaycee before grabbing another one before pulling her deeper into the house. Jaycee sat down on the couch and pulling off her warm jacket and sat down sipping her drink.

Rosie glanced over at her and nodded her head smiling softly before yelling for a boy closer to her age, "Jon come here!" Jonathan Moxley who had just stepped into the kitchen grinned, his dimples popping out, "what?" "Come here stud! I have someone I want you to meet." He nodded his head picking up a beer and walking over to the couch, "who's she?" "This is my new girl, Jaycee. Jaycee this is Jon. Jon, Jaycee." Rosie introduced smirking. The younger girl wiped her hand on her jeans and held her hand out to him. He looked at her then at her hand, he shook it briefly before dropping down on the couch next to her. Rosie winked at them before disappearing into the crowd.

"So you are a dancer huh?" He asked. "Yeah." She answered shyly taking another sip of her beer, "It's good money, and it's going to help pay my mom's medical bills." She had rambled on not caring if he asked or cared why she did it. It was a nervous habit, she just kept talking and didn't stop until she realized she had said too much. He turned and looked at her. "She got fired from her job for taking too many sick days. She has advanced stage breast cancer." She glanced out of the corner of her eye at him. He cleared his throat after taking several sips of his drink, "sorry about the cancer thing." "It's okay." She shrugged her shoulders, "sure it's sad but she hadn't been mother of the year." "Junkie?" She nodded her head, "hooker, dead beat junkie." Jon nodded his head, his mom was the same way. And where they came from dads were rare to have so he didn't bother ask and she didn't bother telling him. Jaycee finished the last few swallows of her beer before she stood and went over to the keg refilling the plastic cup. She seemed to be a okay girl once they got her past her shy stage. And between him and Rosie they could get her out her shy shell and who Jaycee really was.

Rosie looked over at them and caught Jon's eye. He nodded his head, he could handle hanging out with the blonde for a few hours.


	2. Introduction

Chapter 1 Introduction

Cincinnati Ohio, July 30, 2000

Paul Levesque was a man that rarely got surprised but when his high school sweetheart called him out of the blue to inform him that they had an almost 16 year old daughter that needed her father.

He had been surprised. Surprised, livid, and little hurt.

He had thought that Lynette would have told him that she was pregnant and that he was the father, he would have given up everything to be a father to their child.

But he never gave her the chance too, instead he dumped her and moved onto his wrestling and bodybuilding career.

A choice he made and a choice that made him happy.

When he and his now girlfriend Stephanie McMahon walked into the local strip club where his daughter Jaycee worked and hung out in, his heart broke as white hot anger boiled up in his stomach.

His almost 16 year daughter was running clad in a plaid schoolgirl mini skirt and a white button down shirt tied under her bust.

He couldn't believe that her mother would let her do stuff like this.

"Can I help you?" She asked placing an empty drink tray on her hip as she neared the couple.

"Are you Jaycee?" Stephanie asked laying her hand on her boyfriends forearm, her blue eyes on the blonde.

"I am, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Stephanie McMahon. And this is Paul Levesque."

"Okay." Jaycee said like she was unimpressed by her statement. Usually when couples came in there she would have been taking them into a private room for whatever happened back there.

"I am your father." Paul said finally finding his voice as he shrugged his leather jacket off before he stepped forward and wrapped it around her shoulders to cover her up.

"My father?" She asked with her laughter lacing her statement, "I don't have a father. My mother told me that my father flaked out on us when she was pregnant with me."

Paul shook his head folding his beefy arms across his chest.

"Can we talk about this somewhere private?" Stephanie asked, she could see some of the patrons looking at them.

"Yeah." Jaycee muttered pushing her dirty blonde locks back. She went over to the bar and sat the tray down. She came back hugging her father's jacket to her body. "We can go into the dressing room, we are slow right now all the girls are out on the floor." She said softly, she had picked up several extra shifts to help cover her mother's ever growing pile of medical bills. The pile that gave her heartburn every time she saw it. She curled up on the feather boa covered armchair. "How long have you been working here?" Stephanie asked scrunching up her nose as she leaned against one of the makeup tables.

"About 4 months." She answered, "my mom's in the hospital advanced stage breast cancer. My best friend Rosie's uncle owns the place. He lets me bus tables or work at the bar to help pay the bills." She shook her head, she knew that was a lie she had been working there for over a year and whatever money she got it went directly to her mother's pimp and he delegated what bills if any got paid.

Stephanie looked at Paul and saw the swirling range of emotions in his eyes and knew she had to the one to carry on the conversation with the young girl. "Why not look for Paul?" Stephanie asked.

"Mom told me he took off before she even got a chance to tell him about me. We have lived in the east end for as long as I can remember." She said chipping some of the black nail polish off of her thumb, "about 2 years ago I met Rosie and her group of friends and they took me in and took care of me. They are my family." She played with a small star charm that hung on a silver chain around her neck.

"I am your family." Paul said his voice low and starchy with emotion."We want you to come live with us."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She asked her eyebrow rising. Who the hell did this guy think he was. "Just because you say you are my father doesn't mean shit. You haven't been around for the last 15 years what makes you think you will actually be around now?"

"Because I said so." He said angrily. "We said so." Stephanie corrected. "Who the hell are you to him?" She asked standing up leaving the baggy leather jacket on the chair. "I'm his girlfriend."   
Jaycee shook her head angry tears forming in her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest, "Why bother coming after me when it's pretty obvious that you are going to marry her and have your own family with her." A family she could already tell she wasn't going to fit in too. She would rather just stay where she was and try to survive. "Excuse me." She said stepping out of the back exit and going down the short flight of stairs.

Stephanie turned to Paul who was frowning heavily. "You still want her to come with us back to Stanford." "I do. I want her to have a good life and not be in this shit hole. If she ends up hating me then so be it."


	3. I Don't Want To Go

Chapter 3: I Don't Want To Go.

Paul followed his daughter and her two friends to the public housing apartments where they lived and felt his heart drop to his stomach. This was no place for anyone to live especially for his daughter to live.

"You live here?" he asked as Jaycee slowed her pace to walk next to him.

"Sometimes, Mom's pimp won't let me into the apartment often. I usually stay with Rosie or I sleep on the streets with Jon." she answered.

Paul's eyes cut to where the boy was at. He didn't like that Jaycee was so close to a boy this young.

"Don't worry Paul, nothing happens to me, Jon puts me in front of himself. He protects me.' She said softly a small smile pulling at her lips.

Paul shook his head, he could read the look in her eyes and knew that she was in love with the boy. It was good thing that he was getting her out of here. The last thing that Jaycee needed was being stuck in this hell hole and knocked up alone.

"It's all clear." Rosie said coming out of the apartment and going over to the father daughter pair. Jaycee nodded her head and went into the tiny near empty apartment. Paul following behind her, Rosie stopped him in mid stride. "How about you and I go down to the bar. Jon has this under control. It won't take too long." Paul looked down at the pretty redhead then back at the slightly jarred bedroom door. He could hear Jon's raspy voice talking lowly to Jaycee. "Fine." He said motioning for her to walk out of the apartment in front of him.

"I don't want to go." Jaycee said once the door swung shut her hands were full of what clothes she had. "It's what's best for you." Jon muttered taking the clothes from her and dumping them in the beat up duffel bag that sat on the edge of the mattress.   
"It's best for me to go with a father that I don't know to place where I'm going to be completely alone. I don't think so, you don't think that the moment we get there I am going to be dumped on a set of grandparents that doesn't even know I existed until this week."

Jon shook his head as he sat on the edge of the bed, "Princess." He started pulling her onto his lap. "You deserve so much better than this life." Her blue eyes filled with tears as he pulled them to sit back against the wall. She knew what he meant by the life, he meant him. And that's what she was afraid of. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over her cheek. He didn't want to let her go but it was for the best. She shook her head tears coming down her cheeks. She hated to cry in front of him, he pressed his lips to her forehead as he started pushing the material of the jersey dress she had on. If he had one more day with her then he was going to take advantage of it.

\-----

Stephanie sat a few shopping bags down on the bar top and pulled a few cell phone boxes out of it. She had taken it upon herself to go pick up several phones one for Jaycee so she could keep in touch with Rosie and the other for Rosie for the same reason. She could tell how much the girls meant to each other and she felt bad that they separating them from each other. "Where's Jaycee?" She asked looking around the area.

"At the rundown apartment she was living in with Jon." He answered his voice hitching at Jon's name. Stephanie swallowed her smile back, she had seen the way Jon took care of Jaycee and how Jaycee looked at him, it was almost sweet. She knew that it was going to be one of the hardest things of Jaycee leaving.

"They will be here soon." Rosie said wiping down the bar on the other side of them.

"Come here." The Billion Dollar Princess said looking at her. Rosie rolled her eyes and walked over to them. "I got you this to stay in touch with her, she is going to talk to you everyday until she is comfortable and settled with us." She said looking at the post it note and handing it over to her.

Rosie blinked her eyes at her as she took the box from her. It was an expected gift. "Thank you. But I can't." Stephanie held her hand up, "the bill is being taken care of." Rosie nodded her head looking down at the phone.

\-------

Jon ran his fingers through Jaycees tangled hair as she rested against his chest. She knew that she had to say what she was feeling even though she knew he wouldn't say it back to her. "I love you Jon." She said softly. Jon froze for a second before moving his fingers through her hair again. He didn't do the feelings stuff, and he knew he should say something back to her but didn't. She pulled away from him and started pulling a few article clothes off of the floor. "I should get ready to go. I am sure Paul and Stephanie want to leave soon." She said softly, regret for saying those words.

He nodded his head running his fingers through his messy hair his thoughts running away with him.

Jaycee came back after a few minute showered and dressed in ripped up blue jeans and midriff baring top. She sat down on the edge of the bed shoving her last few belongs in the duffel. "About what I said earlier, don't worry about it I didn't mean it." She said softly.

"Yes you did." He said sitting up and throwing his legs over the mattress, "you and I baby could never work. You're a princess and I am an asshole dirt bag. I was made for this life you weren't."

She scrubbed the heels of her hands over her eyes embarrassed. She felt stupid and a little hurt that he didn't feel the same. He kissed the side of her head and stood up pulling his boxers and jeans back on.

She stay still for a few minutes before standing up and pulling one of the few hoodies he owned and hugged it to her body. Her nose pressing against smoke laden material trying to keep herself together. She didn't want to break down in front of him. He pulled his shirt and shoes before picking up the duffel bag up.

"Come on." He said. Jaycee nodded her head grabbing the small chipped wooden picture frame that held the only real good picture of her and Lynette and held it to her chest. "Let's go." She said softly, she didn't want to go but she had no other choice.

\-----

Paul was leaning against the car with Stephanie when they walked up. Rosie and a couple of the other girls were waiting outside.

"Go ahead." Jon said as Paul pulled the raggedy blanket and duffel bag from his arms and shoved them into the truck. Rosie hugged her friend tightly whispering words of comfort to her.

"I'm gonna miss you." Jaycee said softly as Rosie kissed her cheek and released her hold.

"I'm gonna miss you too." She said, "but take care of you."

"Take care of you." She returned touching her heart. Alice and Suzie two of the other girls that worked at the club laughed at the reference to their favorite movie.

Jaycee turned to Jon and hugged him tightly knowing he didn't do touching. But it was the last time for awhile that she would see. He wound his arms around her and held her to him tightly.

"Take care of Rosie for me." She said softly so only he could hear her. He nodded his head pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She pulled back slightly to look up at him, he kissed her lips several times before he opened the back door and let her get into the car, he squatted down and looked at her, "this is for the best."

"I know." She said as he leaned in and kissed her again one final time before he shut the door and looked at Paul and Stephanie, "she's a great girl." He said and that's all he said before stepping over to Rosie who buried her tear streaked face into his side.

The new dad and his girlfriend got into their car and pulled away from the curb. Jaycee sat up and watched Jon and Rosie become smaller and smaller. She waved her hand at them before dropping down and hugging the jacket to her tighter and letting her tears fall.


	4. Changes

Changes

Jaycee had only been living with Paul a few weeks when she accompanied him and Stephanie to Monday Night Raw to watch him wrestle for the first time. "So it's like fake right?" She asked sitting on the leather couch that was in her dad's locker room. "Right for the most part.' Paul supplied sitting down next to her pulling his knee pads on, "Injuries are real." He liked that she was interested for the most part in what he did. She nodded her head, she didn't want to bring up that Jon had been training to be a wrestler and that's why she was interested in it. She didn't want to open her big mouth and ruin any sort of progress that she and Paul had made in the few short weeks. He finished putting his knee pads before he turned to look at her.

"Stephanie wanted me to run something by you."

"Okay.' She said drawing out the y. "She wants to put you on TV." Jaycee turned to look at him her blue eyes wide.

'She and the rest of the creative team think it would be good, they think it would strengthen the new McMahon-Helmsley faction." Jaycee shook her head, "No. I don't want too. I don't think that it would look good your bastard daughter being involved with your on screen relationship."

Paul growled lowly in his throat at her calling herself a bastard. "Jaycee."

"Paul don't please." she said, "You and my mom weren't together when she got pregnant with me or were you together when I was growing up."

"Jaycee Dakota ." He said standing up, "Let me make one thing perfectly clear." He held his finger up, "Your mother and I were together when she got pregnant with you. She got scared when she found out and left.'

Jaycee looked down at her hands unsure of what to say or think. Her mom had always told her that Paul didn't want her.

"If I would've known about you I would have been there through everything with you." He said, "You wouldn't have lived like you did." "Well I did." She said raising her eyes to look at him, "You can't change the past."

"But I can help change your future if you let me." Jaycee licked her lips and stood up, she patted his chest and walked away.

She didn't know what to say or do, everything that she thought was true wasn't. Her mom had lied to her. Ran because she was scared. Lynnette wasn't scared she was a coward for leaving and letting her pimp throw her 15 year old daughter out of the house. She wanted call Rosie or Jon to see what they thought but it was the busiest hour at the club . So she would have to wait to talk to them tomorrow to see what they thought about what Paul had said, though she would know what Jon would say. Paul was an outsider and they didn't let outsiders in. Rosie though would see the reason in all of it and tell her give Paul a chance let him be the father that he thought he could be.

That's all she could do.

\-----

An hour later Jaycee was watching the main event from her perch on the crate, where Paul had left her before going down to the ring. Shane McMahon spotted her sitting there and wandered over to her.

"You are Jaycee right?"

"I am." she answered, "You are Shane. "

"Let me guess Stephanie."

The young girl nodded her head her eyes going back to the screen jumping seeing Paul fall.

"He's okay, you know he is good at what he does." "I know. Jon, my friend from back home, he's a wrestling and whenever we were around a TV he would be watching that." She said.

Shane nodded his head watching her, Stephanie had told him about how Paul's daughter had been living and how cold and harsh she had been to them when they got back to Paul's house. Shane didn't blame her, he had tried telling her to back off a little bit and let the father and daughter become comfortable then go into full on mommy mode. He was shaken out of his thoughts hearing Jaycee breath a word she had probably never muttered before. Daddy. she slid off of the crate and went over to the opening pulling it open peering down it. She pulled her fingers back like the black material burned them, she shook her head and grabbed the material again peering back through them. Maybe things were already changing.


End file.
